The Little Dream
by Rin and Yukio 305
Summary: Rin is having weird dreams about his twin brother Yukio and doesn't know why. Both twins love each other but could never tell the other. What happens when the learn each other's feelings towards the other? LEMON! This is my first fanfic so no flames please! Warning: Slight rape, incest (twincest),self-harm, LEMON, and Yaoi. Don't like don't read!
1. The Dream

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

It's night at True Cross, Rin and Yukio are asleep at teir dorm. Rin is groaning in his sleep having a weird dream about his twin brother.

* * *

 **~ Dream Rin's pov ~**

"It's dark, someone turn on the lights!" I say. I hear footprints coming this way. I try to move but I seem to be tied to something by rope. The footprints stop and the lights turn on. Yukio appears in front of me with an expressionless face. "Yukio, what's going on?" I ask. "Nii-San, don't move." He tells me. "I don't think I can a-" I try to reply but he starts to lose in on me. Our faces are centimeters apart. His eyes are lustful and I begin to wonder what's going on. Yukio closes the gap and kisses me gently. My eyes go wide and I blush a deep red. He pulls away and looks at my shocked expression. Yukio then starts to lower onto his knees in front of me. "Yukio, what are you doing?" I ask as he starts to pull down my pants and boxers. My erection springs out and Yukio grabs it. He starts to pump his hand and it feels amazing. I start moaning as I'm beginning to get close.

* * *

 **~End Dream Normal pov~**

Yukio awakens as he hears Rin moaning in his sleep. He stands walking over to Rins bed. He shakes him saying, "Rin it's time to get up!" He says. "YUKIO!" Rin yells waking up. "Rin, what's wrong?" Yukio asks worriedly. "Uh... nothing, just had a weird dream" Rin replies. "What kind of weird dream?" Yukio questions him. "Uhh..." "And why did you yell my name?" "Uhhh..." This went on for awhile. "Come on, we're going to be late." Yukio says finaly.


	2. Spill It Rin

**Chapter 2: Spill It Rin**

* * *

 **~At School~**

Yukio is teaching the class, but everyone is mostly asleep. Rin is daydreaming, as usual, thinking about the dream he had. "Rin, pay attention when I'm teaching." Yukio says after a few seconds of spacing out. "Okay, okay." Rin replies. Rin is still thinking and feels himself getting hard. 'shit' Rin thinks. He folds his hands putting them in his lap to hide his hard-on, but Yukio has already noticed. 'I'll have a talk with him when we get to our dorm' Yukio thinks.

 **~At Dorm~**

"Hey, Rin?" Yukio says. "Yeah?" Rin replies. "About your weird dream, what happened in it?" Yukio questions. 'shit' Rin thinks. "Um...well, it was just you and me there." Rin says. "What else?" Yukio asks. "You...um..." Is Rin's reply. "Tell me Rin." Yukio is getting impatient with his twin. "You tied me to a chair..." Rin finally says. "And then you were acting weird." "Weird how?" Yukio wants to know EVERYTHING that had happened. "You had a weird look in your eyes." Rin says. "Did I do anything?" Yukio asks. "Um...you kissed me" Rin starts to feel awkward. Both twins blush a light pink-red. "Um...what else?" Yukio tries to stay cool. "You did something 'there'." Rin says. " I don't get what you're saying." Yukio says. "You...umm...messed with my dick." Rin says red as a tomato. Yukio's face gets redder. "Um...I'm gonna get started on my work." Yukio says awkwardly.

 **~3 Hours Later~**

Rin is laying in his bed reading manga thinking. 'I bet Yukio hates me now. I love him, but I can't tell him that _ever_ because he probably dosen't love me.' Yukio was thinking too. 'Does this mean Rin likes me too?' Both twins had feelings for eachother but couldn't admit it. "Okay, Rin I'm going to sleep." Yukio says. "Goodnight." Rin tells his brother. "'night" was Yukio's reply. With that being said they went to sleep, thinking about the other's feelings.


	3. You Love Me?

**Chapter 3: You love me?**

* * *

 **~At School~**

* * *

Yukio isn't himself while teaching the class,he tries to stay cool, but it's hopeless. Sometimes he will stutter and sometimes he will feel stiff. Both twins have erections they're trying to hide. Both notice eachother trying to hide something and deciding to ask back at their dorm.

 **~At Dorm~**

* * *

"Hey yukio, I noticed you were trying to hide something." Rin says. "You were too Rin." Yukio replies. "Tell me what you were hiding, and I'll say what I was hiding." Rin says hoping Yukio will tell him. "I was...um...hiding an erection, because I was...uh...thinking about someone. What about you?" Yukio says with a blush. "Same here. Who were you thinking about?" Rin hopes Yukio was thinking about him. "Uh...you go first this time, it's only fair." Yukio says. "Um...I...uh was thinking about...uh..." Rin struggles. "What?" Yukio gets a little impatient. "I was thinking over the dream I had. It happened again last night, but there was more. And I was also thinking about...erm...you." Rin says awkwardly blushing. Yukio turns a little redder. "I was thinking about you too, I'm sorry. What was in your dream this time?" Yukio says. "Why sorry?" Rin asks before worrying about his dream. "I'll say after you answer my question." Yukio says, not really wanting to tell why he's sorry. "Fine...this time you did more than last time..." Rin says. "Like what?" Yukio is extremely impatient now. "You put your...um...'thing' in my ass." Rin says redder than ever before. Yukio stares at him red as a tomato. "I don't know why I'm having these dreams, or what they mean." Rin says ashamed. "I don't know either," Yukio says "let's go to bed Rin." "Okay, but what if I have that dream again?" Rin asks worriedly. "Tell me about it in the morning." Yukio says. "O-okay" Rin says. Yukio turns off the lights and they crawl in bed. "Goodnight Rin." Yukio says. "'night" Rin says back. "I love you." They both wisper. "Huh?" Rin says. "Nothing." Yukio replies. Yukio waits until Rin falls asleep. He walks over to his Rin's bed. "Rin?" Yukio makes sure his brother is asleep. Causiously he climbs in beside him and holds him tight. Rin wasn't really asleep, he was trying to see what Yukio does while he's asleep. "I love you Rin." Yukio says quietly. "You do?" Rin asks, eyes wide in suprise. "You were awake?!" Yukio says with the same expression as his twin. "Yeah." Rin says. "Uh..." Yukio doesn't know what to say. "You love me?" Rin asks. "Y-yeah..." Yukio says a little embarrassed. "I thought you hated me." Rin says sadly. "No! Why would I hate you?" Yukio doesn't get why Rin thought he hated him. "You're always having to take care of me when you could just ask Mephisto to do it. I always seem to make you mad and-" Rin is cut off as Yukio kisses him gently. After recovering from shock, Rin starts to kiss him back.


	4. The Big Bang

**Chapter 4: The Big Bang**

* * *

Yukio drags his tongue across Rin's bottom lip. "He-" Rin tries to say. Yukio slips his tongue in Rin's mouth. "Mmph!" Rin feels Yukio's tongue in his mouth and is shocked, but he just goes with it. Yukio pulls away and looks Rin in the eye. "Rin, I don't hate you and I never will." He says. "I thought _you_ hated _me_." Rin is shocked. "What? Why?" He says. "I thought I always made you mad at me. Every time you get all happy about something I usually make you angry when I've always loved your smile and how your eyes light up when you're excited." Yukio says. Rin hugs Yukio tightly. "Rin?" Yukio is confused. "I love you too Yukio" Rin says. Yukio's eyes go wide.

Yukio smiles and hugs back. "So... what do we do now?" Rin asks unsure of what to do. "Well, because of all this... do you... wanna go out?" Yukio hopes Rin says yes. Rin blushes. "Fuck yeah! You don't know how much I wanted this!" He says. Yukio smiles gladly. Rin leans in and kisses Yukio passionately. "Well, goodnight Yukio." Rin turns on his side to sleep. Yukio does the same and wraps his arms around Rin and hugs him close. He starts to kiss down Rin's neck. "Yukio?~" Rin tries to say, but it comes out as a moan. Yukio drags his tongue over where he kissed and starts to suck and bite. Rin moans. Yukio moves down to Rin's collarbone making more red marks.

Yukio gets a hard-on from the sound of Rin's voice as Rin gets one from the pleasure. Rin feels Yukio's erection against his butt and blushes. Both feel their pants tightening more and more. They both want themselves to get more space by taking off their pants. Yukio grinds himself against Rin and both moan quietly. Yukio gets on top of Rin and begins to to undo his shirt. After Rin's shirt is completely off, Yukio starts caressing his chest and stomach. He pinches, bites, and sucks Rin's nipples making them perk. "Ahhh~ Yukio~" Rin moans. Yukio moves down to the edge of Rin's shorts and starts to palm him through them. Rin is panting and moaning. "Hey, Rin, I'll stop if you _want me to." Yukio says. He stops palming Rin. "No! Uh.. I mean... it's okay!" Rin says wanting Yukio to keep going. "Well, I guess I'll do this then." Yukio pulls Rin's shorts and boxers off in one swift movement._

 _Rin's hard-on springs out and Rin sighs. Rin realizes he's the only one naked. "Hey, why am I naked while you're still fully clothed?!" Rin says loudly. "Oh, sorry." Yukio begins to undo his shirt. Once that's off, he tries to undo his pants, only to be stopped by his twin. "I wanna do it.." Rin says a little nervous. Yukio moves his hands and Rin undoes his pants. Rin pulls off Yukio's pants and boxers. When Yukio's erection springs out, Rin stares in amazement at the size. "Dang!" Rin whispers. "What?" Yukio can't quite make out what Rin said. "Nothing." Rin says. Will it even fit? He thinks. Yukio hovers over Rin and kisses him. He moves down in between Rin's legs and grabs his cock. Yukio slowly pumps his hand, earning a moan from Rin. After a minute, Yukio puts Rin's cock in his mouth and sucks hard. "Ahhnngh!" Rin moans loudly. "Nii-San, not too loud, you'll wake up Kuro." Yukio says._

 **(A/N: Kuro is currently up, listening at the door, blushing hard HAHA)**

"It's kinda hard to nngh keep quiet when nngh you do that." Rin says. Yukio sucks again, really hard. "Ahhngh!" Rin moans louder than before. "Rin you're way too loud!" Yukio says picking up his shirt from the ground, pulling the tie from it.

 **(A/N: Kuro jumped back hearing the loud moan)**

Rin's eyes go wide as Yukio ties the tie around his mouth. "Mmph!" Rin tries to say, only to be muffled by the tie. He starts throwing his arms around wildly. Rin hits Yukio's chest over and over until his brother gets sick of it. "Rin cut it out!" Yukio says annoyed. Rin doesn't stop. Yukio gets an idea. Yukio grabs the tie from Rin's shirt. He looks up at Rin with a devilish grin. Rin starts to throw his legs around with his arms. Yukio gets back on top of Rin. "MMPH!" Rin tries to yell. "I'm sorry Nii-San, but I don't want to deal with that right now." Yukio says. Yukio tries to catch Rin's arms, but can't. He leans down and licks the tip of Rin's cock. "Mm!" Rin moans as his arms fall on the bed, his hands grabbing fistfuls of the blanket. Yukio quickly grabs his wrists, pinning them above his head. Rin growls at Yukio. The younger twin smiles. "It's okay Rin. Would I ever hurt my dear older brother?" He says. Rin shrugs the best he can. "Well that was mean, don't you think?" Yukio says. Rin motions to the ties as if to prove his point. Yukio laughs. Oh, you want me to let you go?" He says. Rin nods. "Well, how about this, I'll let you go...but, you have to choose whether you're unable to speak (the tie goes around your mouth), or you're unable to move (the tie goes around your wrists). If you say no, it's both." Yukio says. Rin glares up at him. He sighs and nods his head. Yukio lets go of Rin's wrists and takes the tie off his mouth. "What will it be?" He says. Rin thinks for a while.

 _If my mouth: I won't be able to speak, or breathe very well._

 __ _If my wrists: I can't move._

He thinks this through. "Well?" "My wrists." Rin says. Yukio ties Rin's wrists together above his head. He starts sucking Rin again. Rin moans repeatedly. Yukio suddenly sticks a finger inside his brother. "Ahh!" Rin yells in slight pain. "That hurts!" "It'll stop hurting, just be patient." Yukio says to try to calm Rin down a little. Yukio waits a little while to insert a second finger. "Nngh!" Rin gets another slight pain, but it wasn't as bad as the first. Yukio continues that for a while before he takes his fingers out of his Nii-San. He lifts Rin a little and positions himself at his entrance. "Rin, I'm gonna put it in okay?" Yukio says. "Uh...okay." Rin replies. "Just tell me when you're ready." "Ready." Yukio pushes in slowly. "AHH!" Rin yells. "Are you okay Nii-San?" Yukio asks worriedly. "Uh...y-yeah." Rin says. "You can start moving..." Yukio pulls out and pushes back in at a slow pace, starting a good rhythm. Rin is in pain. Yukio notices a tear running down Rin's face. He wipes it away as more form. "Nii-San..."


End file.
